Fight For Love
by THE TATTOO ARTIST
Summary: When Phineas arrives at Tri-State State he instantly meets up with Isabella. Things go well for most of the day that is until Phineas meets Brian Howell.
1. Chapter 1

Summary – When Phineas arrives at Tri-State State he instantly meets up with Isabella. Things go well for most off the day that is until Phineas meets Brian Howell.

Phineas was busy to say the least. He was packing up his belongings into his car; an orange Pick-up truck. "Okay, think I'm all set." Phineas said as he finished tying down the items he piled up in the back of his vehicle.

Phineas walked into the house. He went into the kitchen where his mother was solving a crossword puzzle.

"Okay mom, I'm all set to go." Phineas said.

"You're done packing already?" Linda said, standing up. "Oh I can't believe my little Phineas is off to College."

Linda hugged her son. "And it seems like only yesterday that you and Ferb were out playing in the backyard and your sister kept on rambling about you building roller coasters, Ferris wheels, and robots."

"Well, time does fly when you're having fun." Phineas said with his signature smile.

"I just wish Ferb was here to see you go," Linda said. "I wonder how he's doing in London?"

(Camford on Oxbury, London)

Ferb was in his dorm room unpacking his suitcase when he suddenly sneezed. "You alright mate?" Ferb's roommate; Andrew asked.

Ferb took out a handkerchief from his back pocket and wiped his nose. "I'm fine; I think someone's talking about me."

"Hey, is it your American girlfriend; what was her name? Vanessa?" Andrew said in a cheeky manner.

"Oh shut it." Ferb said playfully. 'Phineas should be going to Tri-State State today.'

(Back in Danville)

"Oh you know him mom," Phineas said. "He's probably visiting the hardware stores."

Linda laughed. "I don't know why you two obsess over tools so much." She then sighed. "Remember call me when you get there, and say to Isabella for me."

Phineas smiled again. "I will mom."

Phineas got behind the wheel and drove off; Phineas stopped at a red light and remembered his and Isabella's first kiss. Phineas turned on the radio and Ed Sheeran's 'Think Out Loud' started playing.

A few hours later he finally arrived at Tri-State State.

When Phineas got out of the car he was approached by a tall guy who was wearing a black and white checkered polo shirt, a pair of brown board shorts and a pair of blue converse sneakers. "Hey you must be Phineas." The guy said.

Phineas smiled. "That's me, who are you?"

"I'm Jonathan, your roommate." Jonathan said as he extended his hand.

Phineas shook Jonathan's hand. "Are you by any chance Jonathan Kessler?"

Jonathan smiled and nodded his head. "Isabella already told you huh?"

"Yup," Phineas replied. "By the way, where is she?"

Phineas suddenly felt a pair of hands covering his eyes.

"Guess who?"

Phineas smiled. "It's good to see you too Isabella."

Isabella removed her hands from Phineas' face and hugged him from behind. "Waiting two weeks for you to come was a lot longer than I thought."

"Yeah," Phineas said. "I could barely sleep the last couple of nights."

Isabella giggled.

"Hey Jon."

Jonathan didn't answer.

"Jon?" Isabella looked at Jonathan and saw that he was staring at a girl with shoulder-length brown hair.

"Who is that?" Jonathan in a voice that sounded almost lost.

Phineas turned to see who Jonathan was staring at.

"Her?" Isabella asked. "That's Kayla Greene; she's one of our neighbors back in Danville."

Kayla was wearing a light green colored V-neck shirt, skinny blue denim jeans and pair of pink converse sneakers.

"Wow," Jonathan said. "She's beautiful."

Phineas and Isabella looked at each other, they both winked.

"Jon?" Isabella said while waving her hand in front of his face.

"Yeah?" Jonathan said as he continued to stare at Kayla. "I could bring Kayla over here so you can say hi."

Jonathan immediately shook out of his trancelike state and began muttering. "W…w…well, I…I…I don't think I could."

"Kayla!" Isabella yelled. "Over here."

"Isabella!" Kayla yelled back. "Hold I'm coming."

Jonathan started fidgeting nervously while Kayla made her way over.

Phineas jumped on the hood of his car and sat there. "Hey Kayla." He said.

"Oh hi Phineas," Kayla said. "Hey Isabella."

"Kayla, this is Jonathan, he's one of the members of the debate team." Isabella pointed to Jonathan who was still a little nervous.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Jonathan said, extending his hand.

Kayla shook Jonathan's hand. "It's nice to meet you too; any friend of Isabella's or Phineas' is a friend of mine."

Kayla was staring at Jonathan which made him feel even more nervous than before. "How tall are you?" Kayla asked.

"Huh? Oh…I…I'm six feet tall." Jonathan stammered.

"Wow," Kayla said. "I'm five foot seven, man and I thought I was tall."

Kayla then moved closer to Jonathan, she put her hand on her head and compared her height to Jonathan's. "So this where I stack up," Kayla said when her hand touched Jonathan's cheek, right under his eye. "I need to drink more milk each morning."

Kayla then looked down. "Hey, you're wearing converse too huh?"

"Yeah," Jonathan said. "I recently switched from Nike."

"Me too," Kayla said excitedly. "We probably share the same tastes."

Jonathan shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey," Kayla said, handing Jonathan a card. "Here's my number, call me if you want to get together sometime, okay?"

"Uh…sure."

Kayla then turned to face Isabella. "Hey I'll see you guys later, I still have a lot of unpacking to do." Kayla then turned and left.

"I have to go too," The student government meeting will be starting soon. "Bye guys."

"Bye Isabella." Jonathan said.

"See you later Izzy." Phineas said.

Phineas jumped down from the hood of his car, he opened the side door and took out a couple of bags. "Here," Jonathan said. "Let me get the other one, come on I'll show you to your room."

 **(Line Break Quote: "Oh, the French are so intimidating.")**

A few minutes later, Phineas and Jonathan finally unloaded the last box from Phineas' Pick-up.

"Kayla's pretty forward don't you think?" Phineas asked.

"Well…" Jonathan said. "She has a great personality."

"You know what? I think you two could hit it off."

"You think so?"

"I know so," Phineas said. "You know so far you're the only guy I know who Kayla's shown any interest to."

"Really?" Jonathan asked skeptically.

"Yeah, she usually just brushes off any guy who tries to get her attention."

"You sure about that?"

Phineas nodded his head.

Jonathan rubbed his chin in thought; he pulled out Kayla's card. "I'll think about it."

Later Phineas decided to just have a look around the school, maybe get a feel of the place he'd be studying in.

Phineas just left the school's private library when.

"Hey you!" A gruff voice said.

Phineas turned around and noticed a guy walking up to him; the guy was wearing a bulky leather jacket, underneath it was a 'Punisher' themed shirt, camouflage cargo pants, and black combat boots; whoever this person was everything about him, including his buzz cut and aviator sunglasses, screamed 'Though Guy'.

"Uh hi." Phineas said.

The guy pointed a finger to Phineas' face. He took off his glasses. "I don't know your game is pal, but I'm gonna give you a fair warning."

"What?"

"You stay away from Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." The guy said.

Phineas was a little confused by what he meant. "Who are you, and why should I stay away from Isabella?"

The guy scoffed. "I'm Brian Howell, and Isabella?" Brian cracked his knuckles. "She's my girlfriend."

* * *

 **AN: This will be another take on a sequel for 'Act Your Age', I hope you guys like it.**

 **THE TATTOO ARTIST is out, peace...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay to time to reply my readers' reviews**

 **Dreadwing216 – Thanks for waiting, hope you enjoy reading**

 **ElleFreak – Things are about to get even more interesting in this chapter**

 **Rorscarch – PewDiePie, now I remember…**

Just as Phineas was about to question what Brain had said, Brian had left.

Phineas' head was spinning with questions, questions that he wanted answers to.

Isabella, he had to find Isabella, he needed answers and he needed them now.

Phineas made his way to the girl's dormitory and knocked on the front door.

The door opened and Phineas was met by Kayla. "Oh hey Phineas." She said.

"Hi Kayla," Phineas said. "I'm looking for Isabella, is she here?"

Kayla shook her head. "Sorry Phin, but she's still at her student-government meeting."

Phineas nodded his head in understanding. "Okay, sorry to bother you by the way."

"It's okay I've got nothing to do anyway," Kayla said. "Oh by the way Phineas watch out, there's this whacko named Brain Howell who thinks Isabella's his girlfriend for some reason."

Phineas' eyes widened. "I just ran into him."

Kayla stepped outside. "Did he do anything to you?"

Phineas shook his head. "No, he just told me to stay away from Isabella."

"Well, just be careful around him, he looks like the kind of guy who beat you up senseless for no reason." Kayla said.

"Sure thing." Phineas said as he headed back to his dorm room.

 **(Line Break Quote: "We made a helmet for your brain slowy, man he is slipping.")**

Phineas slowly opened the door to his room. When he got in, Jonathan was playing video games on his laptop. "Oh hey Phineas, did you enjoy getting your bearings around the school?"

Phineas didn't answer; he just flopped down onto his bed.

"Phineas?" Jonathan asked, pausing his game. "You okay man?"

"I don't know," Phineas said. "I just ran into this guy; Brian Howell and he…"

Jonathan took off his headphones. "Wait, wait, wait. Brian Howell? Did he tell you that Isabella was his girlfriend?"

Phineas sat up straight. "Yeah he did. Do you know him?"

"Yeah I do," Jonathan said, crossing his arms. "He's a nut job."

"What?" Phineas asked sounding a little confused. "What do you mean by nut job?"

Jonathan smiled and shook his head. "He met Isabella when she first came here to the College. I know, I was here when it happened."

Jonathan leaned back into his chair. "You see, Isabella and I were working in the Library. We were stacking the shelves with new books, after about an hour Brian comes in and asks us if we needed any help. We said 'yes' and he started helping out."

Jonathan shook his head again. "At first I thought that Brian was just trying to help out like he said. But, when Isabella finished her part and left the Library, Brian comes up to me and says 'If you get any funny ideas about Isabella, you better watch your back.' "

Jonathan shrugged his shoulders. "Back then I didn't know about you and Isabella, so I just shrugged my shoulders and told Brian that she was all his, I thought he kinda had crush on Isabella. And then Isabella tells me that she has a boyfriend; you. I had to tell Brian, but he just wouldn't listen. I told Isabella about Brian."

"What did she do?" Phineas asked.

"She tried to confront him," Jonathan said. "But Brian still wouldn't listen. He tried forcing Isabella into submission…"

Phineas started getting nervous.

"Isabella, luckily knew some moves and she threw Brian onto the ground. But I don't think Brian got over it. Although he's keeping his distance, I think he still has a weird crush on Isabella."

"Wow," Phineas said. "Now I just feel sorry for the guy."

"Yeah, Brian's got a few screws loose." Jonathan said pointing to his head and moving his finger around in a circle. "But I gotta tell you man, Brian is still a threat to you and Isabella."

Phineas looked at the clock. "Hey I wonder if Isabella's meeting is over? I really need to talk to her."

"Let's go check," Jonathan said standing up. "I'll go with you."

 **(Line Break Quote: "I'm complex, no really I'm like an onion.")**

Isabella stared out the window; she didn't know how long the meeting would be so she just decided to kill time by daydreaming about Phineas.

"Isabella?" Gretchen snapped her fingers in front of Isabella, effectively snapping her out of her daydream.

"Huh? What?" Isabella stammered.

"I said the meeting's over, we can go now." Gretchen said.

"Oh, I guess I was in Phineas land again." Isabella said obviously embarrassed.

"I can't believe you still go there," Gretchen said shaking her head. "I mean you and Phineas are already a couple aren't you?"

"We are," Isabella looked down at floor. "I guess old habits die hard."

"Hey, come here," Gretchen said, looking out the window. "It's Phineas, he's with Jonathan and I think they're arguing with someone."

Isabella ran to the window and saw Phineas and Jonathan; they were locked in a heated argument with Brian. "Oh no, I have to put a stop to this."

(Outside)  
"Do I need to knock some sense into you before you start listening Brian? Isabella doesn't love you for crying out loud." Jonathan said. Behind him was Phineas, he was holding his face in the spot that Brian recently punched.

"You're just saying that so you can have her all to yourself," Brian growled. "I don't care what you're trying to say, she's mine!"

"Isabella's not some 'thing' that you can just claim," Phineas said. "She's a human being, and she's my girlfriend."

"You want another piece of me?!" Brian tried to hit Phineas again but Jonathan pushed him back.

"Leave him outta this," Jonathan said. "Isabella's not yours."

"Phineas," Isabella said as she ran up to him. "Phineas are you okay."

"I'm fine; my face just hurts a little."

When Brian saw this he lunged at Phineas, Jonathan pushed him back. "I said leave him outta this."

"Thanks Jon," Isabella said "Brian please, I don't love you, I never did."

Phineas put his arm around Isabella. "Yeah so just leave her alone."

"You stay outta this Kessler, I'm not afraid of you," Brian said. "I've had my eye on Isabella for a long time and I'm not letting you get in my way!"

"Well tough luck," Phineas said pulling Isabella closer. "Isabella's been my best friend since we were kids."

"Zing," Jonathan said. "You can't top that."

Brian clenched his fists and his teeth. "I'm gonna get you for this, one day you'll be sorry!" Brian said as he ran off.

Isabella felt really sorry for Brian. "What're we gonna do?" She asked. "Brian won't stop; he'll just keep harassing me."

"Don't worry," Jonathan said pulling out a small recorder from his pocket. "I recorded the whole thing; we can head down to city hall tonight and file a restraining order on Brian."

"Good thinking Jonathan," Phineas said. "My sister Candace is a lawyer, I can just give her a call and we can sort this whole mess out."

Isabella sighed, and caresses Phineas' face. "I hope this won't leave a bruise."

Phineas took hold of Isabella's hand. "I'll be okay Izzy; I don't want you worrying about me too much."

 **(Line Break Quote: "That's peculiar, me bloomin' feet have gone missing.")**

(Camford on Oxbury, London) **  
**"Andrew," Ferb said entering the room. "I'm back."

"Oh Ferb," Andrew said, he was behind his computer. "Come here and check this out."

"What is it?" Ferb asked.

"I found this site called LoveMuffin dot com, it's a site that offers a variety of machines that make life easier. Like this item for example, 'Portable Amnesia-Inator' listen to this." Andrew started reading the ad. "Do you or your friends want to forget something forever? Then order the Portable Amnesia-Inator, all you have to do is type in your desired query to forget and zap away. Warning: Side effects of using this device may cause headaches and nausea, please use with caution."

"That sounds like something a psychiatrist or therapist would use on their patients." Ferb said.

"I don't know mate," Andrew said. "There are some things from my childhood that I really wish I could forget."

(Tri-State State, Tri-State Area)

Brian was sitting on his computer, browsing the internet.

Brian kept browsing for an hour until he came across a site; LoveMuffin dot com.

Brian leaned in and read an ad. "Hhhmmm…Portable Amnesia-Inator?"

 **AN: Okay here some stats for the OCs I've put into this story.**

 **Jonathan Kessler  
Age: 21  
Height: 6' 00"  
Hair color: Black  
Eye color: Light Brown**

 **Kayla Greene  
Age: 20  
Height: 5' 7"  
Hair color: Brown  
Eye color: Gray**

 **Brian Howell  
Age: 19  
Height: 5' 8"  
Hair Color: Auburn/Ginger  
Eye color: Dark Brown**

 **Andrew Tanner (Ferb's Roommate)  
Age: 20  
Height: 5' 10"  
Hair Color: Light Brown  
Eye Color: Blue**

 **THE TATTOO ARTIST is out, peace...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay to time to reply my readers' reviews**

 **Dreadwing216 – Sure thing, just give me his stats and I'll put him in the next chapter, I might also need to know what kind of personality he has.**

 **ElleFreak – You're patience will always pay off in the end, hope you enjoy.**

 **Rorscarch** **– I can't give anything away yet, but you're just gonna have to wait and see whether Isabella gets zapped by the amnesia-inator or not.**

 **The Pharmacist of Drusselstein – soon, not in this chapter, but soon**

 **Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa – whoa cool your heels dude one suggestion at a time please, but like I said in the PM I will use all of your suggestions.**

 **Fickle – Don't have to wait any longer I suppose.**

 **Transformers 0 – they'll be around 19 to 20, because in the show I think they're about 9 to 10.  
Thank you, by the way my OCs are based off of real people just so you know (Andrew's real name is Anthony)**

 **AN#1: If any of you were wondering, Phineas' Pick-Up truck is a Ford Ranger.  
BTW, Brian won't cause any trouble for a while, I'll just be focusing on Phineas and Isabella for now.**

* * *

I had been a full month since Phineas, Isabella, and Jonathan squared off with Brian. Things were going quite well.

Since it was the weekend, Phineas decided to just relax. "Hey Phineas," Jonathan said when came into the room. "Could you give me a hand over here?"

Phineas stood up and walked over to the door. "Hey what's all this?" Phineas asked, looking at the boxes that were piled in the hallway.

"Oh, the two dorm rooms are being renovated," Jonathan said carrying a box into the room. "And apparently we have two new roomies."

"Nice," Phineas said pushing a larger box inside. "Who are they?"

"A kid named Dinsdale Stevens," Jonathan said. "And your friend Django Brown, let's get these boxes in first."

Phineas and Jonathan finally hauled each box into their dorm room. "Whew, man I think I worked up a pretty good sweat," Jonathan said as he sniffed his armpits. "I need to take a shower, can't spend the rest of the day with Kayla smelling like this."

"Hey," Phineas said. "You finally asked her out?"

"Yeah," Jonathan said taking off his shirt. "I did, you know that's the first time I ever saw her blush."

"Well, you two have fun."

"What about you man, aren't you Isabella doing anything this weekend?"

"Were going out this afternoon," Phineas said. "Isabella told me that she just wanted to sleep in for the day."

"Oh I get you; she's probably still tired from yesterday's soccer match." Jonathan then left the room and headed for the boy's bathroom.

 **(Line Brake Quote: "This doesn't even make any sense!")**

That afternoon, around 4:00, Isabella started preparing for her date with Phineas. "I don't have a clue of what I want to wear." She said frantically, staring at the pile of clothes on her bed.

"Why don't you just wear whatever you're confortable in," Gretchen suggested. "Phineas said to dress casually didn't he?"

Isabella nodded her head.

"That means we can just put these back in your closet," Gretchen said, picking up Isabella's fancy dresses and ball gowns and stuffing them into Isabella's closet. "And one more suggestion, don't wear white."

"Why not?" Isabella questioned.

Gretchen smiled. "Trust me, just don't."

"Okay, I'll heed your advice." Isabella said.

"Isabella, I've hardly ever been wrong, and trust me as friend when I say, you'll be fine," Gretchen said. "Just cause it's your first date doesn't mean things are gonna fall apart."

Isabella looked at herself in the mirror. "You're right, Phineas did tell me he had the whole afternoon planned, and yeah I should trust you."

At that moment, Kayla burst into the room. She was trying to stifle her laughter and pure happiness. "I am the luckiest girl in the world!" She whisper-yelled.

"I take it your date with Jon went well." Isabella said.

Kayla flopped down onto her bed. "It was amazing, first, he took me horseback riding, then we went bungee jumping off of the Tri-State bridge, and to end the day we saw a movie."

"You two really move fast don't you?" Gretchen said.

Kayla shrugged her shoulders. "I'm really forward, that's all."

"Okay girls," Isabella said. "Wish me luck."

"You don't it." Gretchen said.

"Yeah, Phineas loves you and that's all that counts." Kayla said.

(Later)  
"Today was absolutely amazing," Isabella said. "I can't believe that two hours passed by that fast."

"Well you know," Phineas said. "Time flies when you're having fun."

Isabella smiled. "Yeah it kinda does, doesn't it?"

Phineas and Isabella were at a coffee shop in the mall, simply enjoying their time together.

"You know," Phineas said. "I keep wondering what would've happened to us if I had just told you that I liked you when we were in high school."

Isabella smiled. "I've thinking about that too. What exactly changed when you started falling for me?"

Phineas leaned back in his chair. "Oh well, I guess it had to be because I hardly ever saw you when we…"

Phineas' phone suddenly rang. "Oh sorry." Phineas said, pulling out his phone. "Hello?"

'Phineas are you finished with your date?'

"Jonathan?" Phineas said. "Uh no, why?"

'You and Isabella need to come here quickly, there's something both of you need to know, it concerns Brian.'

"Okay we'll be right there."

"What did Jon say?" Isabella asked.

"Something about Brian, and that it's really important."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go."

 **(Line Break Quote: "I get the fedora and Ferb picks the nose.")**

Jonathan looked at the clock again crossed his arms. "Where are they?"

Jonathan looked at his laptop and shook his head. "I can't believe Brain's been through so much."

Phineas suddenly opened the door, Isabella was right behind him.

"Finally, you guys need to see this."

"We came as fast as we could, what is it?" Isabella asked.

"I was doing some research on orphanages for my Social Studies class," Jonathan said sitting down in front of his laptop. "You guys won't believe what I found."

Jonathan leaned back to allow Phineas and Isabella to see the screen better.

"It's Brian," Jonathan said. "He was orphaned."

* * *

 **THE TATTOO ARTIST is out, peace...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay to time to reply my readers' reviews**

 **Dreadwing216 – A gentle-giant? I could work with this.**

 **Transformer 0 – Things are gonna lighten up in this chapter.**

 **Rorscarch – You'll find out a little more as to why Brian is crazy in this chapter.**

 **Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa – This chapter will explain the reason why Brian behaves the way he does.**

 **ElleFreak – Can't tell you yet, you're just gonna have to read.**

 **AN#1: This chapter will focus a little more on Brian's…somewhat tragic backstory. Mentions of child abuse, underage drinking, and Brian being violent caused me to chance the rating from K+ to T. You've been warned.**

 **AN#2: Hey everyone, I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update in a while. I've been really busy, since school will be staring for me soon. Although I've already enrolled for my junior year of college, I still have a lot of other things to do.  
Oh and one more thing, I can't believe I didn't mention this in the previous chapters. Jonathan is a sophomore. Oh man, never ignore those tiny details or else they come back later and bite you in the ass.**

 **Anyway, on with the story.**

Jonathan continued to read about Brian while Phineas and Isabella listened in.

"According to this news report from 10 years ago," Jonathan said. "Brian lived in Danville with his parents, he was an only child. Brian was only 9 when the apartment they lived in caught fire. Only a handful of people survived, Brian being one of them, his parents weren't so lucky."

"What part of Danville was this?" Phineas asked.

"Northern part of the city." Jonathan replied. "Anyway, Brian was transferred to Danville's Happy Smiles Orphanage."

"Happy Smiles Orphanage?" Isabella asked.

"You know the place?" Phineas questioned.

"Yeah, when I was 15, I worked there as a volunteer."

"Could it be that Brian saw you there?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't think so," Isabella said crossing her arms. "No wait, I do remember a kid named Brian, but he was really skinny, not like that Brian we know."

Jonathan looked at the laptop screen for a while. "Hold on," Jonathan said scrolling through some pictures. "Is this the kid?"

On the screen was an image of a boy who looked to be about 14, he was so skinny that you could clearly see his cheekbones. "Yeah, that's him that's the kid I remember."

"Oh no," Jonathan said.

"What is it?" Phineas asked.

"This is Brian's picture," Jonathan said crossing his arms. "He probably developed a crush on when you were working there."

"I do remember him a little bit," Isabella said. "But I don't ever remember him saying much."

"According to this article," Jonathan said. "Brian was a really shy kid back then."

"I wonder why he's so violent," Phineas said. "Does he have some kind of backstory in these articles?"

"Yeah," Jonathan said, opening another article. "He became angry; it says here that no one wanted to adopt him. Because he was never adopted, Brian was employed by the orphanage."

"Brian was sent to a private school where the teachers reported him to be very violent. The smallest thing just set him off."

"One teacher gave Brian detention; he vandalized the teacher's car."

"One year, Brian was caught drinking on school grounds and was put on probation. He was also caught fighting with students."

"The police just dismissed Brian's behaviors as anger related issues. It was probably because he never grew up with parental guidance. He's just confused I guess."

Isabella sighed. "He has issues, that's for sure. What can we do?"

Phineas was about to say something but Jonathan cut him off.

"I say we just leave him alone," Jonathan said. "They say 'never poke a sleeping bear' just leave him be."

 **(Line Break Quote: "GREAT GOOGILY MOOGILY!")**

"Have any of you found him yet?" Carl asked his interns.

"We're still looking sir." One intern said.

"I found him!" Irving yelled.

Carl and the other interns rushed over to Irving's computer. "Location; Tri-State State."

"Good work Irving," Carl said. "Someone give Major Monogram call, pronto!"

"You," Carl said, said pointing to an intern with short brown hair. "I need all available field agents in briefing room now!"

"Irving," Carl said. "Who's our guy?"

Irving tapped a few key on the keyboard. "Subject, Brian Howell. Six years ago he was hit by a 'Weird Obsession-inator '. Subject of weird obsession, Unknown."

"Keep any and all tabs open on him at all times," Carl said. "Whatever his weird obsession is, it needs to be neutralized soon, or else it'll become permanent."

 **(Line Break Quote: "Now it's exactly like when we were kids.")**

Isabella left Phineas and Jonathan's dorm-room somewhere late in the afternoon.

"So," Phineas said. "When are our two new roomies gonna show up?"

Jonathan looked at his watch. "Hhhmmm…they're a little late," Jonathan said. "They both told me that they'd be here in the afternoon."

Just then the door opened to reveal Django brown. "Hey Phineas," Django said shaking Phineas hand. "Looks like we'll be sharing a room for the next three weeks huh?"

"I guess so." Phineas said.

"Hey where's Dinsdale?" Jonathan asked.

"Oh he's with Katie," Django said. "They've been hanging out for quite a while this week."

Jonathan's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Oh hey Leah," Jonathan said. "Yeah sure, what do you need?"

Jonathan nodded his head. "Okay I'll come over next Saturday."

Jonathan put his phone down.

"Who was that?" Phineas asked.

"My 16 year old sister; Leah," Jonathan said. "She's living in Danville with our mom."

"You're gonna see her next Saturday?" Django asked.

"Yeah," Jonathan said. "Mom's going out of town next weekend, guess I have to babysit for two days."

"How many siblings do you have?" Phineas asked.

Jonathan held up four fingers. "They're all girls and I'm the eldest. Erin, she's 19, she's studying in New York. Leah she's in Danville. And the twins Annie James and Hallie Parker, they're both 13."

"Annie James and Hallie Parker?" Django asked. "Those names kinda sound familiar."

"The Parent Trap, staring Lindsay Lohan, Dennis Quaid and Natasha Richardson."

"Oh yeah now I remember." Django said snapping his fingers.

"Mom loved the movie so much she named them after Lohan's characters."

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Dinsdale.

"Hey big guy," Jonathan said. "I heard you were with Katie."

Dinsdale smiled. "I heard you went on a date with Kayla."

"Touché." Jonathan said. "Hey guys anyone up for some pizza?"

 **AN#3: So Jonathan has 4 younger sisters and here they are.**

 **Erin Kessler  
Age: 19  
Height: 5' 10"  
Hair color: Black  
Eye color: Brown**

 **Leah Kessler  
Age: 16  
Height: 5' 7"  
Hair color: Dark Brown  
Eye color: Brown**

 **Annie James Kessler  
Age: 13  
Height: 5'3"  
Hair color: Light Brown  
Eye color: Brown**

 **Hallie Parker Kessler  
Age: 13  
Height: 5'3"  
Hair color: Dark Brown  
Eye color: Brown**

 **THE TATTOO ARTIST is out, peace...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay to time to reply my readers' reviews**

 **Dreadwing216 – Okay thanks for the info, I might just put in a little fight scene between Brian and your OC**

 **Transformers 0 – Thanks, minor characters are gonna play a really big part in this story.**

 **Rorscarch – Actually this wasn't caused by Doof, Remember he's a High school science teacher.**

 **Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa – He will his mind's just jacked up by Doof's inator.**

 **ElleFreak – More Inators are still on their way.**

 **Lucy – I'm glad there are still other people out there who love the movie, it's still sad that Lindsay Lohan screwed up her life afterwards.**

 **AN#1: Sorry to my readers if the last chapter felt a little rushed. But it can't be helped I guess, some chapter will come out great and others will…well you know.**

 **As for the long wait, I left my USB flash drive back at my parent's house (I explained all this in chapter 8 of my other fic 'College: Life and Love'). I'm the kind of guy who prefers to store documents and misc. files in a USB flash drive instead of on my computer's hard drive.**

 **(O.W.C.A Headquarters)**

Major monogram was walking through the halls of the O.W.C.A HQ. He had shaved his bread and cut his hair just for the occasion.

Major Monogram opened the door to his old office where Carl was sitting at his old desk.

"Sir!" Carl said jumping out of his chair. "It's good to see you again."

"Carl," Major Monogram said as he shook Carl's hand. "I heard you brought in the ones responsible for this whole mess."

"They're in holding cell #3 sir," Carl said. "We put them there til further notice."

"Good work Carl," Monogram said. "What about our I.V. (Inator Victim)?"

"So far we haven't been able to tell what his weird obsession is," Carl said. "But we think the subject of his weird obsession may be a person."

"We sent two agents undercover to try and find who it is. They should be back soon."

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Carl said.

"Commander Carl?" Irving said. "Our agents have returned sir."

"Did they find what Brian's obsession is?" Carl asked.

Irving nodded his head. "I think you better come see for yourself."

Carl and Major Monogram stepped out of Carl's office. They walked up to Irving's computer.

"The agents were able to take some pictures of Brian's closet," Irving said opening a few files. "This is what they got."

"Oh no." Carl said.

"This is…" Major Monogram said.

On the screen was an obsession-shrine. There were pictures upon pictures of Isabella. There was even a lock of her hair.

"That's Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." Major Monogram said.

"This is Brian's weird obsession?"

"Yes sir," Irving said. "And look at this." Irving then opened a video file. It showed Brian walking up to Phineas and punching him in the face.

"This is security footage from last month," Irving said. "That's Phineas Flynn, Isabella's boyfriend."

"A restraining order was filed on Brian the following night."

"This isn't good." Carl said.

"You're right," Major Monogram said. "I ship Phinabella, a guy like Brian would tear their relation apart."

"What should we do sir?" Irving asked.

"We can't do anything yet," Carl said looking at Major Monogram. "We called Doofenshmirtz yesterday. Right now he's busy working on an Inator Nullifier-inator."

"How long before it's ready?" Major Monogram asked.

"Another two months," Carl said. "Don't worry sir we still have our agents keeping an eye on him."

"Good," Major Monogram said. "As soon Doof's inator is ready, we'll take Brian in and nullify his weird obessesion."

 **(Line Break Quote: "Wait a minute, you're singing? Oh I know what this means, you're leaving aren't you?")**

Saturday, another weekend had rolled by a lot faster than anyone ever expected.

Jonathan was loading two overnight bags into the backseat of his car, a red 2011 Chevrolet Impala.

"So Kayla's going with you then?" Phineas asked.

Jonathan nodded his head. "Yeah, she practically **begged** me to take her along."

Phineas laughed lightly.

"What's so funny?" Jonathan asked.

Phineas shook his head. "It's nothing." He said. "It's just that, you were talking about going to look after your sister last week."

"And?"

"Doesn't it bother you that time flies a little too fast when you're not really paying attention?"

"You were obviously having too much fun last week, for me it was the longest week ever." Jonathan said walking over to the front of his Chevy and opening the hood.

"Did the sophomore classes really put together an actual dinosaur skeleton?" Phineas asked skeptically.

"Yeah we did," Jonathan said. "Today's technology is way more advanced compared to 10 years ago. I can't believe that 3D printer was able to sculpt all those bones."

Just then Dinsdale came over with a tool box. "Okay what seems to be the problem?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, I just need a third opinion is all." Jonathan said.

Dinsdale bent over and took a look at the engine of Jonathan's Chevy.

"Looks pretty okay to me," Dinsdale said. "Believe me; nothing will go wrong on your drive to Danville."

"Okay," Jonathan said. "But I'll still need to borrow your toolbox, gotta be prepared you know."

Dinsdale smiled and handed Jonathan his toolbox.

 **(Line Break Quote: "That my friend is classified information.")**

(Two hours later)

"So what are you and Katie doing this weekend?" Phineas asked.

Dinsdale cupped his chin in thought. "Well since I planned everything out last week, it's up to her I guess."

"Oh okay," Phineas said. "I'll see you later then."

"You too." Dinsdale replied.

Phineas walked back to his dorm room where Django was playing video games on Jonathan's computer.

"Hey Phineas," Django said. "You doing anything this weekend?"

"Nope," Phineas said as she sat down on his bed. "I was gonna spend the whole day with Isabella, but she and her journalism class went on that field trip."

"Oh yeah," Django said. "I also had the whole weekend planned out for me and Adyson but she also went with Isabella."

"This weekend is gonna be a whole bummer then," Phineas said. "Jonathan took Kayla to Danville and just left us here with nothing to do."

Django shrugged his shoulders. "Wanna spend the whole day playing video games?"

Phineas looked at Django and shrugged his shoulders. "Eh? Why not."

 **(Line Break Quote: "He's got him in a half-nelson and now a full-nelson; oh and now he's beating him with Bobby nelson!")**

After a few hours of driving Jonathan and Kayla finally made it to Danville.

Jonathan kept on driving until he made it to where his sister was staying.

"Well," Jonathan said. "This is it."

Jonathan opened the door and stepped out of his car.

As Kayla stepped out she marveled at the two storey house in front of her.

"Wow," Kayla said in awe. "This place is huge."

Jonathan smiled. "Come on let's head in."

Jonathan and Kayla both grabbed their bags and headed to the front door. Jonathan pushed the door-bell.

"Hold on I'm coming." Said a girl's voice from behind the door.

Jonathan and Kayla waited, the door opened. "Jonny!" Jonathan's sister Leah squealed. She ran into Jonathan's arms. The momentum was enough to push them forward onto the ground.

"Leah," Jonathan said heartily. "It's so good to see you again."

Leah hugged Jonathan even tighter. "I missed you too."

Leah broke the hug and stood up. "Come on in, my friends are dying to see you." Leah said as she ran back into the house.

Kayla helped Jonathan back onto her feet. "Wow, your sister is really bubbly."

"Yeah," Jonathan said. "She tends to be a little hyper at times."

Jonathan picked up his bag of the ground and made his way inside the house. Kayla followed him in.

 **AN#2: Anyway since you guys and gals are reading this, you can probably figure out that I got my USB back. I can be a little absent-minded at times, but aren't we all? Anyway, sorry for the long wait, and hope you enjoy.**

 **THE TATTOO ARTIST is out, peace...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dreadwing216 – You'll just have to read and find out for yourself. (I don't want to say because you know, spoilers)**

 **Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa** **– I don't want to give away any information just yet, you're just gonna have to read and find out.**

 **Roscarch – Uh...you're just gonna have to read and find out for yourself. Cause I don't want to spoil anything for the other readers.**

 **StarryKite – (And I thought I was a rambler) It's okay I don't really mind rambling. And your OC could fit into the story quite well.**

 **AN#1: A friend of mine in South Korea told me that BIGBANG is going to Manila this July 30 for their 'World Tour [Made]'. And it just so happens that from July 27 to August 2 school is out for me. Apparently there's this local teachers conference here in California. So basically, I'm coming to the Philippines, more specifically to the Mall of Asia Arena in Manila. I've been a huge fan of BIGBANG ever since I heard their hit song 'Fantastic Baby' in 2011. I'll tell you guys more about the experience when I can.**

 **AN#2: Okay I've been having some trouble with Danville's actual location, but I've finally decided that I'm going with Danville, Washington. It kinda makes sense because of the PnF episode "Meepless in Seattle" and that Danville is a real place. I'm not really sure if the creators based Danville of off Washington's Danville or if Dan Povenmire just used his name for kicks, either way I'm going with what I've chosen. And another thing, I tried using the Phineas and Ferb wiki page to find out what was the name of the city where Tri-State State was, there was absolutely nothing, so I'm just gonna go with Jefferson City. Sound good?**

Dinsdale looked at Katie with a shocked look on his face. "You want to do what?"

"Come on," Katie said with her hands behind her back. "It'll be fun."

Dinsdale rubbed his neck with his right hand. He let out a sigh. "Well, I agreed that you'd be the one to plan our weekend so, let's do it."

Katie motioned for Dinsdale to face her at eye level. "That is why I love you." She said as she kissed Dinsdale on the cheek.

Dinsdale shook his head. 'I'm okay with the fact that she's choosing what to do but, of all things, why did she want to visit a spider farm?'

 **(Line Break Quote: "My only regret is that I ate that hoagie.")**

"So what do you want to do this weekend?" Jonathan asked Leah.

Leah cupped her chin in thought. "Well, I was hoping you had something planned out."

Jonathan looked at Kayla and smiled. "I've got it," He said snapping his fingers. "Since the backyard needs some work done, why don't you and Kayla go shopping this afternoon?"

Kayla smiled. "Great idea Jon," Kayla looked at Leah. "We can get to know each other more."

"Okay," Leah said with a shrug. "But promise me we'll spend the whole day tomorrow?"

Jonathan smiled and nodded his head. "Sure thing."

Suddenly the door bell rang. "I'll get it." Jonathan said.

As Jonathan walked to the front door, he thought about who was at the door. 'Probably some boy from Leah's class trying to take advantage of her while mom's away.'

Jonathan clenched his right into a fist tried to make himself look as fierce as he could. He opened the door.

There standing in the door way a middle-aged man, about 35. He was wearing a red and black cowboy shirt, light blue denim jeans, and a pair of brown leather boots.

"Tex?" Jonathan said in surprise.

"Jonny? Is that you boy?" The man asked in a rich southern accent.

"Tex, what are you doing here in Danville?"

"Oh about that," Tex said. "I finally opened my own ranch here in the Tri-State area."

"Hey that's great," Jonathan said. "Come on in."

"I heard that you're looking after your sister while your mom left town?"

Jonathan nodded his and closed the door once Tex got inside.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Leah for almost a year; I completely forgot how energetic she is."

"She knocked you over in one of her death hugs didn't she?" Tex said a short laugh.

"My back still hurts."

Tex laughed.

"Tex is that you?" Leah called out from the living room.

"Yup," Tex said. "I just came here to check up on you."

Jonathan and Tex made their way into the living room. Tex saw Kayla and offered his hand. "Well howdy miss, you a friend Jonny's."

Kayla shook Tex's hand and nodded her head. "Actually I'm his girlfriend."

Tex smiled cheekily at Jonathan. "You sure know how to pick 'em, just like your old man."

Jonathan just rolled his eyes.

 **(Line Break Quote: "You just wait ten years.")**

Phineas stood up from his and stretched back muscles. For almost the whole day he and Django were playing video games on Jonathan's laptop.

"I'm going out for some lunch, you want anything?" Phineas asked.

Django barely took his eyes off the screen. "No, I'm good."

Phineas shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself."

Phineas left his dorm room and made his way to the school's garage which kept most of the student's cars.

Phineas got into his Ford Ranger and drove off.

Phineas got out of his car and walked into a restaurant, one that he and Isabella had been to numerous times before.

"Hey Phineas," A waitress said. "Where's Isabella?"

"Oh she and her Journalism class went on a field trip," Phineas said. "They should be back tomorrow afternoon."

The rested her arms on the counter and let a deep sigh. "I am so bored," The waitress complained. "I thought that this weekend would be great for me when Jonathan said that our debate team's meeting would be next week."

"What's the problem Ruby?" Phineas asked as he sat down in his usual booth.

"Most of my friends went home to Danville to visit their families," Ruby said. "And I'm all alone here with nothing to do."

Phineas looked around the restaurant and noticed that there were very few people inside. "Slow day huh?"

Ruby just nodded her head.

"So," Ruby said. "What'll you be having?"

"Oh the usual," Phineas said. "But hold the jalapenos."

Ruby giggled. "Not in the mood for some spicy food huh? Drinks?"

"Ice tea please." Phineas said.

"Coming right up." Ruby said walking over to the counter.

Phineas hummed a song while waiting for his order. His phone rang.

Phineas pulled out his phone and saw that he received a text from Isabella.

 _-Hey Phineas, Watcha Doin'?-_

Phineas smiled when he read the text, it reminded him of the great times he had with Isabella when they were kids.

-Oh nothing much, just grabbing a bite to eat, you?-

 _-Mrs. Canter just took us to a restaurant for lunch as well.-_

-That's nice. Hey I noticed something really strange today.-

 _-What is it?-_

-Remember Jason?-

 _-Django's science partner? Why?-_

-I met him today, and for some reason he said that he didn't know who I was.-

 _-That is strange; he always hangs out with you guys every Friday doesn't he?-_

-Yeah. I don't know, maybe he's just playing a prank like he always does.-

 _-Yeah that must be it.-_

-So, you still miss me?-

 _-Terribly, I really wish you signed up for the Journalism class.-_

-I'm beginning to regret not joining.-

 _-Any trouble from Brian?-_

-No, so far he still hasn't done anything.-

 _-Phineas, I'm really worried about you.-_

-It's okay Izzy, Jonathan may be gone for the weekend as well, but I still have Apollo watching my back.-

 _-I guess I'm just being paranoid. I'll call you later. Love you, bye.-_

-I love you too.-

 **(Line Break Quote: "No! Don't touch that, that's the eje… And I suppose you think that's funny?")**

 _Journal entry, day 62._

 _It's been over a month and a half ever since a bought the "Amnesia-Inator" from Lovemuffin dot com, and so far it works._

 _My first test subject, Jason Mine, passed the test with flying colors. He's has no memory of who Phineas Flynn is._

 _But that was just the Inator's level 1 setting; I still have to keep watch over Jason to see if his memories will return._

 _I'm hoping that the tests will prove yield positive results; my plan has to go off without a hitch. I don't think I can afford any mistakes._

 _My next test subject will be Apollo McGuiness, Jonathan Kessler's closest friend. I might be able to test out the level 2 setting on him._

 _I have to make sure that the Inator works properly before I use it on Isabella. I don't want to hurt her in all this._

 _But still, if all goes according to plan, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro will finally be mine._

Brian put down his journal as he picked up the Amnesia-Inator. 'No mistakes.' Brian thought to himself. 'No mistakes.'

 **(Line Break Quote: "What did I tell you about breaking the fourth wall Carl?")**

Dinsdale tried to put on a brave face as he and Katie walked into the Jefferson City Spider Farm.

It wasn't really a farm but more of a sanctuary for endangered species, mostly spiders.

"Hey look," Katie squealed in delight. "A Mexican Red Knee Tarantula. They're one of the most endangered spider species in the world."

Dinsdale read the name tag on the spider's enclosed cage. "( _Brachypelma Smithi_ ), The **Mexican red-kneed tarantula** is a terrestrial tarantula native to the western faces of the Sierra Madre Occidental and Sierra Madre del Sur mountain ranges in Mexico. They are a large species, and are a popular choice for enthusiasts. Like most tarantulas, they have a long lifespan. "

"You know," Katie said. "When I was still a Fireside Girl, I used to go to protests and rallies to promote anti-deforestation laws; I'm probably the reason why this little gal is still alive."

"Gal?" Dinsdale asked. "It's a girl? How can you tell?"

"Oh that's easy," Katie said. "Males of the species live to be about 5 years, while the females get to live for up to 30 years."

"Wow," Dinsdale said. "You really know a lot about spiders."

"There's a lot about me you don't know yet."

"Would you be willing to tell me more on our date tonight?"

"Sure I'd love to. Come on, the petting area just opened." Katie said as she ran off.

Dinsdale just stood there with a look of shock on his face. "P…p…p…p…petting area?" Dinsdale said nervously as the color drained from his face.

 **AN#3: That's it for now my semi-loyal readers. Yes I really am going to the Philippines this is not a joke. A few of my friends are coming with me, that's the best thing about close friends, we always share in each other's interests. I'll be seeing you guys next time, hopefully I can update one more chapter before heading to Manila, that's not a promise though, sorry.**

 **OC Stat list.**

 **Tex Willis  
Age: 35  
Height: 6' 3"  
Eye Color: Grey  
Hair Color: Dark Blonde  
Skin Color: Light Tan  
Personality: Cowboy, Southern Man, (Kinda like George Strait)**

 **Apollo McGuiness  
Age: 20  
Height: 6' 2"  
Eye Color: Brown  
Hair Color: Black (Slight afro)  
Skin Color: Brown (African-American)  
Personality: Funny, comedian, kinda like Chris Tucker**

 **Jason Mine  
Age: 20  
Height: 5' 10"  
Eye Color: Green  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Skin Color: Tanned  
Personality: Jokester, Class Clown (Almost like Jim Carrey)**

 **Rebecca "Ruby" Aeron (An OC from StarryKite)  
Age: 19  
Height: 5' 11"  
Hair Color:** **Fluffy brown hair with gold highlights** **  
Eye Color: Brown  
Personality: ****Tomboyish, small attention span, easily distracted, Isn't bothered by bullies, not very athletic, prefers to spend time on internet or exploring every nook and cranny of everywhere she goes, is a good artist, loves wildlife. Shy around strangers, silly among friends.**

 **THE TATTOO ARTIST is out, peace...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dreadwing216 – You're beginning to sound like the narrator from Pokemon…I really miss watching that show…**

 **Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa** **– No, I'm American, of Spanish descent**

 **ElleFreak – That's one of the Amnesia-Inator's side-effects, it causes slight mental disturbances.**

 **Roscarch – You'll get to be my age one day…and when you do, mabuhay buhay sa paraang nais mo.**

 **JJcoolaid – Oh it might, but you'll never know until you read.**

 **AN#1: Well, I'm back. Oh geez is it September already? Man I've been away for too long. Please forgive my absence; I haven't been myself since I came back from the Philippines last August. Things just a got a little surreal for me and it put me off from writing. And another reason why it took me this long to update was because I was trying to fully develop the story's plot line, I was kinda rushing everything from the start. I didn't really work out the flow of the story.**

 **Since I grew up in Manila, seeing everything again after 8 years really hit me with the hardest wave on nostalgia I've ever had, everything just came back to me in that one day. Staying with family friends and hanging out with my old barkada(group of friends) was something I had expecting from the start, but I never expected that they would throw a 'Welcome Back' party just for me, it was just awesome. It's said that after years of being separated, Filipinos will always welcome back their friends and family like the 'Prodigal son' from the Bible, that's what happened to me I guess(they didn't slaughter a calf for the celebration though), I loved every minute of being in Manila(excluding the concert, that was an entirely different experience altogether) I really recommend that you visit Manila when you get the chance, even if you don't have friends there, exploring the area on your is beauty enough.**

 **Okay enough with my incessant ramblings, on with the story.**

 ** _~~~~~FFL~~~~~_**

"He's obviously pulling another prank Phin," Jonathan said to Phineas over the phone. "You know how dedicated Jason gets when he pulls off elaborate pranks like this. He'll probably cool off by Monday."

 _"I guess so,"_ Phineas replied. _"But still, something is not right here."_

"Just ignore it until he finishes the joke," Jonathan said as he leaned back in his chair. "I'm sure it's nothing serious."

Phineas let out an audible sigh. _"Okay, you've never been wrong before so I'll just have to take your word for it, see you back in class on Monday, bye."_

"See ya." Jonathan said as he hung up the phone. He opened his phone and played some music. Jonathan put his phone down and tapped his fingers on the table.

 _"Maenjeongsini nan himdeureo, Amugeosdo hal suga eopseo, Maenjeongsini nan jeil silheo, Neo eopsin jamdeul suga eopseo."_ Jonathan sang along with the song that was playing. _"Siganeun deoreopge an gago naiman deureo jugeun deut sara, Hal ireun deoreopge manheunde hago sipeun geon hanado eopseo."_

Jonathan put his right arm on the table and rested his head.

"Jonny?" Leah called out from the front door. "Kayla and I are going now."

"Okay, you two have fun then," Jonathan said. "Bring me back some souvenirs?"

"You're always on vacation," Leah said. "Lazy bones." She muttered afterwards

Jonathan smiled as he heard Kayla giggle.

Jonathan finished off his lunch and put the dishes in the sink. He looked out the kitchen window and then at the clock, it read 11:35. "Well, better finish up on the yard."

As Jonathan started washing the dishes, he heard his car start up. 'Why did I allow Leah to drive my Chevy again?'

Jonathan looked up and grimaced at the thought of when Leah and his other sister Erin crashed the rear end of his Chevy into a fire hydrant. 'Kayla, please keep my car safe.'

(Later that evening)

"Really? He's never told you anything about '*Music Mouth'?" Leah asked Kayla as he they got out of Jonathan's Chevy.

"No, he didn't," Kayla said, shaking her head. "I'm gonna grill him later tonight."

"Well at least you'll be able to come back to Danville for their concert this October." Leah said as she and Kayla walked up to the house holding a couple of shopping bags in each hand.

"Yeah, it's gonna be awesome." Kayla said.

But just as Kayla and Leah got to the front door.

"AAAAAHHHH! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME, CONEJO LOCO CARIÑOSA, DIABLO MUJER

(CRAZY RABBIT LOVING, DEVIL WOMAN)!" Jonathan screamed from inside.

Both girls jumped back in surprise. "Was that Jonathan?" Kayla asked.

"Come on Jon," A girl's voice said. "Fluffy just wants to play."

"Michelle?" Leah said.

"Who's Michelle?" Kayla asked.

Leah smiled. "Our cousin, what's she doing here?"

Kayla opened the door, suddenly Jonathan rushed outside. A girl with short black hair, wearing a pair of fitted blue jeans and a maroon tank top that showed off her midriff stepped into the door way, she was holding an albino rabbit in her arms.

"Jon, get back here and stop being such a scaredy-cat." Michelle said.

"Ni siquiera piensa en traer esa cosa cerca de mí de nuevo (Don't you even think about bringing that thing near me again,)" Jonathan said still speaking in Spanish. "It'll be the last thing you ever do." Jonathan said in an exaggerated tone. Michelle turned to Leah. "Your brother is too unbelievable." Leah nodded her head and put down the shopping bags she was carrying. "Michelle, why are you here?" Leah asked. "Oh just visiting," Michelle said. "Me and Fluffy that is." She looked at the rabbit Michelle was holding. "Hey Fluffy." Leah said, scratching the rabbit behind its ears.

"Here," Michelle said. "You take him."

Michelle then turned to Kayla. "You must be Kayla Greene," Michelle said while putting her hands on her hips. "Jonathan has told me a lot about you."

Kayla's eye's widened in surprise. "He did?"

Michelle nodded her head. "He never shuts up about you."

A blush crept its way onto Kayla's cheeks.

"I can hear you, you know." Jonathan said. He was still standing farther down the driveway.

Leah suddenly grinned wickedly. "Jon, wanna play?" She said as slowly made her way to where Jonathan was standing.

Jonathan instantly panicked and bolted for his car, which was still opened. Once he got inside Jonathan locked all the doors. "And I'm not coming out until you put that back in its cage!" Jonathan yelled through the window.

Michelle laughed at Jonathan while Kayla just giggled.

(Later that night)

Jonathan, Leah, Michelle, and Kayla were sitting around the dinner table in the house. They had just finished food when Michelle started asked Kayla a few questions.

"So you used to live in California as well?" Michelle said. "Small world after all."

"Yeah," Kayla replied. "I grew up in kings and after graduating elementary my parents moved here to Danville where I started middle school and afterwards, high school. What about you where do you go to school?"

"Well," Michelle said. "I already graduated College and I'm currently working at my dad's bakery, Jonathan and I used to work there together."

Kayla's eyes widened in surprise. "You already graduated?!"

Michelle nodded her head. "I've always been ahead in my classes; I'd even take summer classes just to stay ahead." Michelle then looked at Jonathan. "He," Michelle said pointing to her cousin. "Would've graduated the same time as me but chose otherwise."

Kayla looked at Jonathan. "Why didn't you graduate?"

Jonathan leaned back in his chair. "I was only 15 when I got out of high school, I didn't want to go to college at that age so I just laid back for a few years."

"Why?" Kayla asked.

"Jonny didn't want to stand out of the crowd like a sore thumb," Michelle said. "So he started working full time at my dad's bakery. I still have some pictures of when we used to work together, wanna see them?"

"Yeah." Kayla said.

"Let the humiliation commence." Leah said.

Jonathan stood up. "I'll make us some coffee."

The four teens spent the rest of the night laughing, poking fun at Jonathan for his fear of rabbits, and simply enjoying their time together.

 **(Line Break Quote: "I am sick of it, totally sick of it *snort*.")**

That same night as Isabella and Adyson were getting ready for bed.

"Do you really think Brian stopped?" Adyson asked Isabella. "For all we know he could be planning something."

"That's what I'm worried about," Isabella said sitting down on her bed. "More importantly, I'm really worried about Phineas."

Adyson patted Isabella's back. "Don't worry about him Izzy, Phineas can take care of himself. And didn't he say that Apollo was gonna watch out for Brian anyway?"

The look of worry on Isabella's face slowly faded. "I guess…I really am just being paranoid."

Isabella then got under her blankets and pulled the covers over her head, she pulled out her phone from under her pillow.

-Hey Phineas, still awake?- Isabella texted.

 _-Yeah, just got changed into my PJs actually-_

-Which pair are you using?-

 _-My favorite pair-_

-How much do you miss me?-

 _-Enough to never leave your side when you come back-_

Isabella's heart fluttered with giddiness. -I feel the same way-

 _-I can't believe I'm saying this but, I really wish this weekend was over-_

-You're not the only one. Sorry Phineas I have to go-

 _-Love you, bye-_

-See you on monday-

 **(Line Break Quote: "LET GO OF THE BALLOON!")**

 **O.W.C.A Headquarters**

"Carl," Major Monogram called. "Where's the agent who took pictures of Brian's Shrine-thing?"

"I'm sorry sir," Carl said. "But agent Dionysus is off duty this weekend. He had family matters to take care of."

"Darn it," Monogram said banging his fist on the table. "Why did I approve his 'off weekend' request?"

"It's okay sir," Carl said. "I'll contact agent Dionysus now and inform him to call back on Monday."

"Good," Monogram nodded his head. "While you're at it, get agent Doofenshmirtz on the line as well."

"Vanessa?" Carl asked.

"Yes," Monogram replied. "Dionysus may be a good agent, but he's still young and inexperienced, he needs someone to keep them on his toes."

"Got it sir." Carl said.

Major Monogram let out a sigh, thinking back to what had happened to his son, Monty.

 **(Line Break Quote: "You do realize that none of those observations disprove my statement, right?")**

On Monday.

The weekend was over, bummer, I know. But for certain young couple, Monday was something else for them.

"I missed you terribly." Isabella said as she hugged Phineas.

"Same here," Phineas said, breaking the hug. "I can't believe I barely got to see you for most of the day."

"Same here," Isabella said. "I was really busy with a lot of things, and not to mention that the debate club has a meeting later."

Suddenly the school's school bell started ringing. Lunch break was over.

Isabella let out a defeated sigh. "I guess I'll see this afternoon then?"

Isabella nodded her head, and kissed Phineas on his right cheek. "Why do we always have to wait to be together?"

(Later at 3:00)

"Oh yeah!" Django yelled as he and Phineas made their way out of their classroom. "Class dismissed!"

"You're suddenly in a good mood," Phineas said as he threw his bag over onto his shoulder. "Mind telling me why."

Django flashed Phineas a rather goofy smile. "I'm taking Adyson out later; we can finally have a chance to hang out after a really long weekend."

Phineas smiled. "Well, you two have fun." He said in a slightly dejected tone of voice.

"What's the matter? Aren't you and Isabella going out later?" Django asked.

"Yeah we are," Phineas said. "But she still has a meeting with the debate club."

"Oh, well you know Jonathan; he always keeps those meetings short." Django said trying to reassure Phineas.

"PUT ME DOWN!" The voice of a girl yelling caught the attention of both teens as well as most of the other students who were still in the hallway.

The voice belonged to Rebecca Aeron, who was, at that moment, being carried by Jonathan. Rebecca was draped over Jonathan's shoulder like a sack. Jonathan's right arm had a firm grip around Rebecca's knees, while her torso was resting on Jonathan's shoulder.

"Jonathan Kessler, I demand that you put me down this instant!" Rebecca yelled again as she repeatedly pounded Jonathan's back.

"Yeah right," Jonathan said. "So you can escape another debate club meeting again? I don't think so."

"I can walk on my own thank you very much," Rebecca said. "And I promise that I won't escape again this time."

Jonathan took his free hand out his pocket and put it to his chin. "Hhhmmm…" He hummed in thought. "Nope, not gonna happen, I still don't trust you."

Rebecca huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms. Jonathan passed Phineas and Django and gave them a small nod.

Django tried to stifle his laughter.

"This isn't funny!" Rebecca said as she puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

 **(Line Break Quote: "Yeah it's a sweet episode, but it's just a cartoon.")**

Phineas was in is room on Jonathan's computer chatting with Ferb.

"So how's it going bro?" Phineas asked. "I mean, with the whole…break up thing."

On the end of the line Ferb let out a deep sigh.

"That bad huh?" Phineas asked.

 _"I guess things just weren't meant to work out between the both of us," Ferb said. "She just said that it was for the best."_

Phineas smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry bro," He said. "A ladies' man like you won't stay single for long."

Ferb smiled and shook his head. _"Sometimes you know me a little too well."_

Just then Phineas heard a knock behind his door. "Hold on I'm coming." Phineas said. "I'll talk to later then?"

On screen Ferb just nodded his head as he went offline.

Phineas stood up and opened the door. "Hey Phineas." Isabella said.

"Isabella," Phineas said. "The meeting's over already?"

"Yeah, Jonathan cut it short," Isabella said. "Someone called in the middle of it and he ended the meeting then and there."

Phineas nodded his head. "Well, you ready to head out?"

Isabella nodded her head. "Sure thing, I just need to grab my bag and we're all set."

 ** _~~~~~FFL~~~~~_**

 **OC Stats**

 **Michelle Kessler:  
Age: 21  
Height: 5' 7"  
Eye Color: Brown  
Hair Color: Black  
Skin Color: Light Tan  
Personality: Bubbly and very Lively(Kinda like Anna from Frozen)**

 **AN#2: You probably noticed that Jonathan and Kayla had more lines and appearances in this chapter, I did that on purpose because they won't be in around much in the following chapters, I want to focus more on Phineas and Isabella which is the main reason why I wrote this fic, don't worry though you'll see more of Jonathan and Kayla in another fic I'm working on.**

 **Anyway on a side note I've been playing Alice: Madness Returns for the past few weeks and it had me thinking about writing a story, hmm…I'll put that off for a while until I can think of something.**

 ***Music Mouth is a fictional band that I made up solely for the purpose of this fic.**

 **The song that Jonathan was singing along to is called 'Sober' by BIGBANG.**

 **And yes I…I mean Jonathan had "** **Leporiphobia" which is a fear of rabbits…**

 **AN#3: BIGBANG's concert, oh geez I can't even remember anymore. I meant to type up my experience the following day after the concert ended but, I kept putting it off thinking that I'd do it the next day, I really hate procrastinating. Sorry about this guys, but anyway you can just check out BIGBANG's Youtube page for clips and reports from their concert.**

 **AN#4: It's around 3:00 AM here in California and I seriously need some sleep. Good night everybody**

 **THE TATTOO ARTIST is out, peace...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dreadwing216 – Thanks for the support and what about Megatron? I actually like him more than Optimus(No hate)**

 **Roscarch – Yes, I spent 3 of the best of my life in Quezon City. I really miss that place, it's changed so much over the years.**

 **Kunal.19 – Thank you, and here's the update you've been waiting for**

 **AN#1: This chapter has been long overdue I know, but it's gonna be worth the wait I promise.**

 ** _~~~~~FFL~~~~~_**

 _Journal entry, day 89._

 _Every test has proven 100% successful. Although Jason Mine was able to get his memories back just by looking at several pictures of him and that sorry excuse of a human being, Phineas Flynn._

 _Tests with Apollo McGuiness proved even better, even though he got his memories back when he received a sharp blow to his head._

 _Taking into consideration all my other test subjects, they never got their memories back. At least I now know that the Level 4 setting of the Amnesia-inator is safe enough for me to use on my dear Isabella without hurting her._

 _It's just a matter of time. My plan has come together just right. At the start of semesteral break, I'll need to find a way to separate my dear Isabella from that useless wart. Or better yet, I'll capture them both and make the wart watch while I take back what's rightfully mine._

 _I've been patient enough, one more week is nothing compared to the lifetime I'll able to spend with my darling Isabella. I can't contain myself knowing that all my waiting will finally pay off._

 _And with the amplifier, I'll make sure no one will remember Phineas Flynn even existed._

 _But first, I'll have to take care of Jonathan._

 _Kessler, oh boy, do I have plans for you._

Brian looked up from his journal and smiled, on his computer-screen was the Lovemuffin site.

On the window was a list of purchase items, Brian was only staring at one.

"The Mind Controller-inator."

 **(Line Break Quote: "Phineas, make it stahp!")**

"So guys," Jonathan said to Phineas and Isabella. "We've got one more week before semesteral break; did your teacher give you any homework at all?"

Phineas shook his head. "Nope, not even a single book report."

"That's weird," Jonathan replied. "My teacher didn't give me any homework either."

Suddenly Jonathan's phone started ringing. He pulled out the device from his pocket and answered the call. "Hello?"

…..

"Okay." Jonathan said.

…..

"Yeah."

…..

"No, I got nothing planned this week at all."

…..

"Seriously, now?"

…..

"Okay fine I'll be there."

Jonathan put his phone in his pocket. "Sorry guys," Jonathan said as he stood up. "I gotta go, something came up. I'll see you soon."

"Okay have fun." Isabella said.

Jonathan chuckled. "I'll try."

 **(Line Break Quote: "The secret ingredient was _hate_.")**

Isabella and Phineas were at the café, and the couple was simply enjoying their time together.

"Who do think called Jonathan this morning?" Isabella asked.

Phineas looked out the window and shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know, Jonathan has a lot friends here in Jefferson City, probably that British chef from Café la Blanc, you know the one with the Mustache and Sideburns, what was his name again?"

Isabella smiled as she thought back to the café where she and Phineas would go out to for a date night almost every other weekend.

"I think it was Sigmund," Isabella said. "Or was it Edmund?"

Phineas scrunched up his face in thought. "I don't really know."

"Hey guys," Ruby(Rebecca Aeron) said as she brought over Phineas and Isabella's orders. "Here you go, one slice of Red Velvet cake for the lovely lady, one slice of Orange Frost Cake for the gentleman and Two Pumpkin Spice Lattes."

Isabella smiled. "Thanks Ruby."

"No problem guys," Ruby said tucking the serving tray under her arm. "Hey, have you guys heard from Jonathan? He's won't return my calls. Kayla's also worried about him."

Phineas and Isabella looked at Ruby and each other.

"Maybe his just died," Ruby said. "I'll try calling him later."

 **(Line Break Quote: "It's so cute I could die!")**

After paying for their snack at the café, Phineas and Isabella immediately headed back to the school.

"Maybe Apollo knows what happened to him," Phineas said. "If not, we can try asking Dinsdale or Jason."

"Phineas," Isabella said putting a hand her boyfriend's shoulder. "Do you think Brain has anything to do with this?"

Phineas face contorted into a grim one. "I hope not, let's go and find Apollo first to make sure."

After finding both Apollo and Dinsdale at the school's track field, Phineas asked them if they had seen their friend.

"Well that's actually kinda weird," Apollo said. "Did he say where he was going?"

Phineas shook his head.

"No, all we know is that someone called him this morning." Isabella said.

Apollo rubbed his chin. "I wouldn't worry too much."

"What?" Dinsdale asked.

"When Jonny and I were still freshmen, he'd always disappear during breaks," Apollo said. "Spring, summer, semestral, and even during Christmas break as well."

"So, he's done this before?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah," Apollo said. "He wouldn't answer his calls either, it's like he disappeared for the entirety of the break periods."

"But did he come back," Isabella asked. "Safely, I mean?"

"Yeah he'd always come back alright," Apollo said. "You said he received a phone call before he left, right?"

Isabella nodded her head. "Did that happen before?"

"Well," Apollo said crossing his arms. "I'm not sure; he'd just take off without leaving a word to anyone."

"Something doesn't add up here," Dinsdale said. "During spring break, he didn't leave Jefferson City at all."

"That's right," Phineas said. "He spent all that time working at the café with Ruby."

"You guys should give his sister Leah a call," Dinsdale suggested. "I think Kayla has her number."

 **(Line Break Quote: "I should get points for that; I should get points for that.")**

A few meters away on top of a tall building, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz was looking at Phineas and Isabella through a pair of binoculars. After a few minutes of staring she quickly got bored.

Vanessa put down her binoculars and let a sigh. She looked at her watch and grumbled. "Where is that guy?" As Vanessa turned around, a man dressed in a black leather jacket and dark blue denim jeans stood in front of her.

Vanessa glared at the man. "Agent Dionysus, you're late. And what's with the biker's helmet?"

The man named Dionysus shrugged his shoulders. "I can't be seen around this area. You know that." Dionysus said in a Spanish accent.

"I know about your undercover work," Vanessa said. "But don't you think a biker's helmet attracts too much attention?"

"I'll put on something else when I have the time. I was able to sneak into target Howell's bedroom again."

"What did you find?" Vanessa asked.

"He's been purchasing items off of the Lovemuffin website, recent item's he's acquired included a Amnesia-inator and an Inator Amplifyer-Inator."

Vanessa's eyes widened in shock.

"Whatever he's planning," Dionysus said. "It's looks he wants to affect the whole city."

"That is never gonna happen," Vanessa said. "The Inator Amplifyer-Inator has too many bugs in its system, if he even thinks about activating it, the effects could be devastating."

Dionysus pulled out a folder from his jacket. "Anyway, here's the report you wanted. I'll be going back to my undercover work, I'll see you back at O.W.C.A tomorrow."

"Same here," Vanessa said. "Be careful out there Jon."

 ** _~~~~~FFL~~~~~_**

 **AN#2: If any of you were wondering as to where I stayed during my…stay in the Philippines, me and my friends stayed at Solaire Resort; a friend of my dad met us at the airport and he gladly paid for the two rooms we stayed in. Girls in one and the guys in another, I personally would've liked to share a room with Kayla, but I couldn't really ask for more after what was already given.**

 **AN#3: BIGBANG's Made Tour came to Vegas on October 3. I practically wasted over 11,000 pesos in Manila for their concert in the Philippines, but it was all worth it. I can't believe I spent another 2,500$ for their Vegas concert geez, call impetuous but as diehard BIGBANG fan, I'll practically do anything to see them again. I'm actually contemplating whether I should go see them again in Newark, I can actually visit my sister Erin in NYC while I'm up there. If any of you guys out there are from Newark, or know anyone from that area, leave a review.**

 **THE TATTOO ARTIST is out, peace...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Deadpool: "Hola me amigos, mi nombres es Deadpool."**

 **Me: "What the…Wade, what the hell are you doing here?"**

 **Deadpool: "Well, I'm here to promote the new facfic about Me that you're currently working on."**

 **Me: "And who gave the right to do so?"**

 **Deadpool: "I make the rules here pal, not you."**

 **Me: "It's my story, and it's not even centered on you, it's centered on the Avengers. I didn't want you in the story in the first place cause you kept breaking the fourth wall."**

 **Deadpool: "I do not break the fourth wall(looks at audience), Hands up all those in agreement."**

 **Cricket chirping.**

 **Deadpool: "Well that was expected. Anyway, come on Jonny, I'd be the only reason why people read your story in the first place."**

 **Me: "Sorry, but I already replaced you with Spiderman."**

 **Deadpool: "I'm gonna shoot myself in the head, because I can and I'm gonna heal anyway, just relieve the tension in the room."**

 **BANG!**

 **Me (wiping blood off my face): "Ugh, I hate it when he does that, anyway guys sorry about that. Yes I'm working on an Avengers fanfic, I'll be able to post it next week or so. Till then, stay cool guys."**

 **An hour later.**

 **Deadpool: "Ugh, that always hurts. Jon? Hello…did that Californian a-hole just leave me alone? Oh great I'm talking to myself again."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dreadwing216 – Hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long. Here you go.**

 **Transformers 0 – Most of the things that I put into the story just come to me when I write, other parts of the fic were thought out prior to me writing the chapter.**

 **Kunal.19 – It's never too late to review, and well, Brian's gonna do really bad in this chapter.**

 **W0lfWarrior – OKAY!**

 **AN#1: Early Update, yay! It's around 10:30 A.M. here in New York. I wanted to update this chapter in the afternoon but, I don't wanna keep readers waiting that long.**

 **Hey guys, what's up? And Hello from New York, from Queens to be exact. Yup, I'm here cause of BIGBANG's Made world tour, they did a concert in New Jersey at the Prudential Center a few days ago, *sigh* that will probably be the last time I'll ever see them again for quite a while. South Korea has a law that states all young adults have to enlist in the military at a certain age, and well, G-Dragon, T.O.P, Seungri, Daesung, and Taeyang are all enlisting the army next year. As one of their biggest fans, I can't really argue with what they're gonna be doing with the rest of their lives. All I can do is wish them the best of luck and salute them for their service to their country.**

 **Semestral break is almost over and I have to be back in California before October 19.**

 **I was lucky to have found a private jet that was making a return trip to New York when I came up here; I just hope I get lucky a second time, considering my I lost my plane ticket this morning. I hope I either get lucky with the private jet again or at least find my damn plane ticket before it's too late.**

 ** _~~~~~FFL~~~~~_**

"And that's everything Agent Dionysus was able to retrieve." Vanessa said as she handed Major Monogram the file case Jonathan gave her.

Heinz grimaced when he saw the Inator Amplifier-Inator. "Oh no." he whispered to himself.

Monogram remained calm as he read the report. "Vanessa? Are you sure you want to continue on with this case?"

Vanessa nodded her head. "Yes," Then she bowed her head slightly. "I know this won't redeem my actions 3 years ago, but…"

"Vanessa," Monogram said as he suddenly stood up. "I've never, not once held you accountable for what happened to Monty, please don't blame yourself for what happened."

Heinz also stood up and went to stand by his daughter. "We all make mistakes at some point in our lives, but dwelling on them won't makes things any better. You just have to learn to let go of the past and move on with your life."

Vanessa looked at her dad like he had suddenly grown a second head (And believe me, she's seen a lot more weirder stuff than that)

"Wow," Major Monogram said. "That was actually kinda touching their Heinz."

"You used the Touchy Feely-Inator on yourself didn't you?" Vanessa said with a half smile.

Heinz just smiled. "How else would I have said something so sappy?"

Vanessa giggled and playfully punched her dad's shoulder.

Carl suddenly walked into the office. "Guys, we've got a major problem." Carl said frantically.

Monogram stood up. "What is it Carl, what happened?"

"We've lost track of Brian completely," Carl said activating a computer screen on the table. "He's gone off the grid."

 **(Line Break Quote: "Someone with a thick cockney accent, wrong number.")**

"Maybe we should call his sister," Isabella said. "Dale said that Kayla has her number right?"

Phineas nodded his head. "That's right." Phineas then stopped in his tracks. "The only thing is, where's Kayla?"

Isabella pulled out her found and dialed Kayla's number. "I'll just give her a quick call."

Isabella thanked the stars that Kayla had answered fast. "Kayla?"

 _"Hey Izzy, hahaha."_

"Kayla? What's going on?"

 _"It's nothing, hahaha, Jon stop it I'm on the phone."_

"Jon? Kayla, is Jonathan with you right now?"

 _"Jonny stop it! Yeah, we're at the apartment Jon rented out last week."_

"Oh okay."

 _"So, why'd you call?"_

"Oh nothing, it's just that, Jonathan wasn't answering Ruby's calls. I was just wondering if you saw him, that's all."

 _"Oh that, well Jonathan was in Danville at that time."_

"What was he doing there?"

 _"Remember Danville's annual semestral break music festival?"_

"Yeah, we'd always go there, why?"

 _"Jonathan knows the event coordinator and he drove there to get special backstage passes."_

"Haha, oh man I feel so silly."

 _"Why?"_

"We, me and Phineas, thought he went missing."

 _"Oh, haha, I felt the same way, he told me he'd be gone for while, I just didn't think it would be this long."_

"Okay, thanks and sorry for bothering you. Bye."

 _"See you later Izzy."_

Isabella ended the call.

Phineas looked at her and smiled. "So," He said. "We got worried about Jonathan for nothing?"

Isabella let out a loud sigh. "And to think I was worried that Brian had gotten to him."

"So," Phineas said. "The day's still young, how do you want to end it?"

"I was thinking," Isabella said. "Romantic movie at the cinema?"

Phineas smiled. "As long you pay for your own ticket."

Isabella rolled her eyes and smiled. "Jon's way of treating his friends is starting to rub off on you."

 **(Line Break Quote: "Yo diggin' my ride from outer space.")**

Vanessa made her way to the agent's lounge. She walked into to the locker room.

Inside her personal locker were a few of her agent's gadgets.

Vanessa armed herself with several gadgets that she considered essential to the mission.

Vanessa grabbed a purse, to the untrained eye it would've looked like any purse a girl like her would be carrying around. But it wasn't.

It was a specially modified O.W.C.A purse that had a built-in computer and camera, inside the mechanisms of the device were several other things.

Vanessa started stocking her purse with her gadgets. A laser lipstick, a mini grappling hook, exploding gum, and an MP3 player, the device wasn't a spy gadget, it was normal MP3 player that she uses to listen to music with.

Vanessa reached in deeper to grab her headphones, as she pulled on the wires a small 2X2 photo of Monty Monogram fell out of her locker.

"Whoops." Vanessa said as she bent over and picked up the photo.

As Vanessa held the photograph in between her fingers, the only thing that came to mind was what happened 3 three years ago.

 **((((((((((FLASHBACK START))))))))))**

Vanessa and Monty were on top of a tall building that was overlooking a warehouse.

Vanessa was leaning her elbows on the concrete rail and was spying on the warehouse with a pair of binoculars.

"Ugh," Vanessa said as she put down the pair of binoculars that she had been looking through. "This is getting boring."

"Cheer up Nessa," Monty said he took the binoculars from Vanessa and looked through them. "Just hang in there a little bit longer; we'll be able to get the action part of this mission later."

Vanessa leaned over the rail and let out deep sigh.

"There they are," Monty said. "Dr. Diminutive and our Target, Professor Edward Nathaniel Desmond, a.k.a. Professor E.N.D."

Monty put down the binoculars and pulled out a tranquillizer gun from his left side holster, he loaded the gun with two tranq darts.

Monty looked at Vanessa who loaded her own weapon with tranq darts. "Let's do this."

 **((((((((((FLASHBACK END))))))))))**

Vanessa put the photograph back inside her locker. "If only." She whispered.

As Vanessa slung her purse over her left shoulder, a few things came to mind. 'If only I hadn't joked around like I did, Monty would still be…' Vanessa couldn't bear the thought crossing her mind. She simply shook her head and steeled herself.

'Don't think like that,' she thought to herself. 'Agent Dionysus could end up the same way if I don't focus.'

As Vanessa got to O.W.C.A.'s underground parking lot, she saw got into her car and started the engine.

"Monty," She whispered softly. "I'm so sorry for what I did; I just wish I could change things for the better."

With that, Vanessa drove off.

 **(Line Break Quote: "The things they make us wear huh? At least you don't have a weenie on your head.")**

(One week later)

"Oh yeah!" Jason whooped as he and Apollo along Phineas, Django, and Dinsdale left the school. "Exams are over, semestral break has officially started!"

"Dude, cool your heels man," Apollo said. "Jonny's still taking his exam."

"Whoops," Jason smiled sheepishly. "Forgot about that, hehe."

"So, since today's Friday," Apollo said as face the guys. "Who's up for a little lunch at the Pizza dome?"

The guys cheered.

"What about Jonathan?" Django asked.

Apollo pulled a couple of 20$ bills from his back pocket. "Pizza's are on him, he gave me some cash this morning in case his exam would run longer than ours and he also said not to wait on him."

"Oh," Django said. "What're we waiting for guys? Let's go!"

(Later)

*Burp* "Man," Dinsdale said. "That was more than satisfying."

Phineas picked up his drink and took a sip. "Do you guys have any plans for this semestral break?"

"Jason and I are actually heading down to Danville for the semestral break music festival." Apollo said.

"Yeah," Jason said. "We can finally step out of the shadows again."

"What do you mean?" Django asked.

"If you guys are heading to the music festival as well, you'll know." Apollo said.

Phineas' phone suddenly rang. "That must be Isabella."

Phineas pulled out his smart phone and opened the text.

 _-I'm done with my exam, where are you?-_

-I'm at the Pizza Dome with the guys, except for Jonathan. Where are you?-

 _-I'm here at your apartment.-_

Phineas smiled, a week ago the Dean of the school announced that the boy's dormitory was to be renovated before the end of Semestral Break.

The occupants of the boy's dormitory had moved out of their dorm rooms and, some of them rented apartments close to the school, Phineas being one of them, had rented a small 4 room apartment for himself. Of course, Isabella would often visit and stay the night with her boyfriend at times.

-Stay put, I'll be right there-

 _-See you soon-_

"Sorry guys gotta go," Phineas said. "Someone's waiting for me at my apartment." Phineas smiled cheekily.

"Go get 'em tiger." Apollo cheered.

"You'll probably need a wheel-chair tomorrow." Jason snickered.

"Oh come on man," Django said. "I just ate."

(A few minutes later at Phineas' apartment)

Phineas was humming softly as he was walking down the hallway. When he reached his apartment, he noticed something odd. The door was slightly ajar.

Phineas opened the door and was horrified at what he saw; his apartment was a complete mess. The sofa was over turned, the glass coffee table was shattered to pieces, and papers and magazines were strewn all over the place.

Phineas cautiously stepped around the glass and walked into the bedroom. The blankets were thrown all over the room, a window was broken, and the pillows were on either side of the room.

But the one thing that caught Phineas' attention the most was the wall above the headboard of his bed.

Carved on the wall was a message in upper-case letters.

It Read: I HAVE ISABELLA, IF YOU WANT TO SEE HER AGAIN COME AND GET HER - BRAIN

 ** _~~~~~FFL~~~~~_**

 **AN#2: DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN…...**

 **I am a very evil person for leaving you guys hanging like this. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hahahaha**

 **Isabella's fine don't worry, oh wait Brian's still has Amnesia-Inator. Oh oh.**

 **THE TATTOO ARTIST is out, peace...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dreadwing216 – Yes, yes it does**

 **Kunal.19 – Yes, yes I am…**

 **Transformers 0 – Well I'm glad you think that…but, I never said that Monty died**

 **Rebb R-001 – Half lang…I'm an American of Spanish descent, but really love the Philippines, sobra-sobrang mahal ko sa Pilipinas.**

 **AN#1: Guys and gals, I'm sorry for leaving you, my loyal readers, I'm sorry for being away for so long and all that stuff. I'm just sorry for leaving you guys hanging like that.**

 **Anyway, yes Brian's got Isabella. Oh no. Will Phineas get to her in time? What are Brian's plans for Jonathan? Will Ferb end up with Gretchen? WHY AM I ASKING ALL THESE QUESTIONS!?**

 ***Clears throat* EHERM! Yeah. All these question will be answered in due time my readers, in due time.**

 **Okay, enough with my ramblings, on to the story!**

 ** _~~~~~FFL~~~~~_**

Jonathan immediately bolted out of his apartment when Vanessa called him saying that Brian had already gotten to Isabella. He was lucky that Kayla had left his apartment a few minutes ago.

The O.W.C.A agent ran down the hallway of the apartment building and bolted down the stairs and soon ran out of the doors and out to the parking lot.

But just as soon as Jonathan got into his car, a sudden blow struck him in the head causing him to black out.

 **(Line Break Quote: "Welcome to Ferbland.")**

Phineas stood in front of a boathouse at the docks, in his hand was a note which read.

 _"I have Isabella, don't worry she's fine. But if you want to see her again, come and get her. I've got her down by the docks, in boathouse number 4. You can bring all your friends with you; it won't help your case anyway. But remember Phiny, if you want her come and get her."_

"Don't worry Isabella," Phineas said to himself. "I'm coming for you."

Phineas pushed open the wide doors; the size and weight of the double doors caused them the swing open and slam into the side of the walls.

"Bryan! I'm here let Isabella go!" Phineas yelled, staring up at the second floor balcony.

Phineas heard and Bryan chuckling from the second floor. "Wow, you actually came."

Bryan looked down at Phineas and smirked. He was wearing a black leather jacket and underneath was a grey t-shirt. He had on a pair of dark blue denim jeans and black combat boots.

"Where's Isabella!?" Phineas yelled in anger.

"She's alright, I'm not gonna hurt her, she is my girlfriend after all." Bryan sneered.

"No she isn't, you're just obsessed with her."

Bryan's smirk turned into a scowl. "Just obsessed?" Bryan shook his head. "You have no idea what happened in the orphanage do you?"

"Isabella and I know what happened to you and your parents, we know…"

"SHUT UP!" Brian glared down at Phineas. "This has nothing to do with the death of my parents. When I was dumped in that stupid orphanage, everyone looked down on me. They hated me, the other kids, the caretakers, and even the stupid parents who couldn't have children!"

Brian clenched his fists. "No one wanted me, no one cared about me. But that was when I met Isabella, she was there for me, she cared for me, she was my friend. I fell in love with her; I swore that one day I would confess my feelings to her and make her mine."

Brian glared down at Phineas again. "But when I finally met up with her again that in the library, Isabella said that she already a boyfriend, you! I was so angry when she told me about you that I completely lost it and tried to force her into liking me. That was a mistake, now that I've had some time to think things through, Isabella will love me as I see fit."

"I know about the amnesia-inator Brian, you're planning on erasing her memories of me just so you can claim her for yourself." Phineas said.

Brian smirked again. "Yeah so? What're you gonna do about it?"

Phineas clenched his fists. "I challenge you to a fight."

 **((((((((((FLASHBACK START))))))))))**

Phineas just stared at the letter. His hands were shaking, his teeth were clenched, and his face was red with rage and anger. "Brian," Phineas growled as he ran his left hand through his hair. "What am I gonna do?"

"Phineas," Gretchen said. "Calm down, the police are on their way."

"It won't do you any good if you lose control of yourself man." Apollo said.

"Besides, Brian's too obsessed to don't hurt her in any way." Jason added.

Phineas stood up and gripped the note in his hands. "I'm still going no matter what…"

"You're not going anywhere." Vanessa Doofenshmirtz said walking into the trashed apartment.

Phineas turned his head. "Vanessa?"

"No time for pleasantries Phineas," Vanessa said several as O.W.C.A. agents walked into the room.

"Wait what's going on?" Jason asked.

"Who are these people?" Apollo asked.

"They're government agents," Vanessa said. "And so am I, we've been tracking Brian for quite some time ever since we found out about his plan on kidnapping Isabella."

"Why didn't you stop him sooner?!" Phineas yelled in outrage.

"We didn't know when he would make his move," Vanessa said. "Don't worry Phineas; I have a plan to help you get her back."

"How?" Gretchen asked.

"We'll simply play into what Brian wants." Vanessa said. "But first, let's get you to HQ"

 **(Line Break Quote: "I walked all the way home? I guess you just can't judge distances blindfolded.")**

(O.W.C.A HQ)

"Before doing anything, you're gonna have to learn more about Brian." Vanessa said as she in front of a giant computer screen. "We were able to track Brian's internet history and found out that he'd been purchasing products from the website 'Lovemuffin dot com', of the items he bought were, Martial Arts-Inator, Mind-Controller-Inator, and Amnesia-Inator."

"What's he even gonna use them on anyway?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah," Jason added. "I mean, what does he hope to gain from all this?"

"Personal enjoyment." Vanessa replied.

"For what?" Phineas asked.

"Brian lost his mind," Vanessa said. "It all started when Isabella volunteered for work at this orphanage."

On the computer screen behind Vanessa an image of Happy Smiles Orphanage appeared.

"At that time Brian had been through some tough times," Vanessa said. "The apartment that he lived in with his parents had burned down, his parents lost their lives."

"And Brian was one of a small number of survivors." Phineas said. "Jonathan told me about this sometime ago."

Vanessa nodded her head. "Back to the point, Brian was suffering major psychological damage. Things got even worse when he was hit by this."

On screen, the image of the Weird Obession-Inator appeared. "The Weird Obession-Inator."

Vanessa turned to look at the four people standing in front of her. "You can probably guess what happened."

"Brian was hit by that machine," Phineas said. "And it caused him to develop a weird obsession on Isabella."

"But that was probably 6 or 7 ago," Gretchen said. "Wouldn't the effects have worn off by now?"

"They didn't," Vanessa said. "The Weird Obsession-Inator was designed to induce permanent effects on its victims."

"So what's the plan then?" Phineas asked.

"Like I said, we'll play into his game." Vanessa said as she walked over to a computer and pushed a button on the keyboard.

A door opened in the ceiling and a glass box was lowered from it.

"You're gonna need this."

Phineas stared at what was inside the box. "Is that my exoskeleton dance-bot?"

Vanessa nodded her head. "We redesigned it to become a fight-bot."

"What? Why?" Phineas asked.

"Brian's obviously used the Martial Arts-Inator on himself." Vanessa said. "We believe that he might just challenge you to a fight for his personal enjoyment."

Vanessa shook his head. "Brian's completely lost it; I keep wondering how he was able fit and blend into society for this long?"

Phineas continued to stare at the newly redesigned fight-bot. "Are you sure about this?"

Vanessa nodded her head. "Yes, and I'm not asking you to beat him down, I just need you to incapacitate him long enough for us to hit him with this."

Another machine appeared on the computer screen.

"This machine should be able to reverse the effects of the Weird Obsession-Inator," Vanessa said. "And hopefully return Brian to his former psychological state."

"Phineas," Vanessa said. "You ready?"

Phineas closed his eyes. 'Isabella, I promise to do everything in my power to get you back.' He then opened his eyes and nodded his head. "Yeah, let's do this."

 **((((((((((FLASHBACK END))))))))))**

Brian smirked. "You want to fight me?" He said with a cruel laugh. "Hahahaha, that's quite funny, but I'll accept."

"Good," Phineas said. "Because you drew the line the moment you kidnapped Isabella."

Brian jumped off the second floor balcony. "I'm gonna enjoy myself beating you to a pulp."

Phineas glared at Brian. "Come and get me."

 **(Line Break Quote: "You ever get phantom pains? I've got a heck of one in my elbow.")**

(O.W.C.A. HQ)

Vanessa, Gretchen, Jason, and Apollo were watching Phineas and Brian via one of Dr. Doof's fly-cams.

"This may take some time," Vanessa said. "Keep an eye on them for me; I've got to make a quick call."

Vanessa walked out of the room and into her personal office. She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Come pick up Jonathan, please." Vanessa complained.

"Hello?" Kayla answered Jonathan's phone.

Vanessa knew who it was. "Excuse me, is Jonathan there? I'm Vanessa, his co-worker."

"Oh sorry, but Jonathan hasn't come back yet. He just ran out his apartment this morning. I'm getting worried about him."

"It's okay," Vanessa said. "Please give me a call if he returns."

Vanessa stared at her phone and dialed Jonathan's O.W.C.A. number.

The dial tone rang for a while until Jonathan finally picked up.

 _"Hey Vanessa,"_ Jonathan said. _"What's up?"_

Vanessa breathed a sigh of relief. "Location, now."

 _"I'm at the pier,"_ Jonathan replied. _"Watching Phineas and Brian's fight as we speak."_

"Good," Vanessa said. "Remember, once Phineas manages to incapacitate Brian, HQ will fire a direct hit from my dad's Nullifier."

 _"And I'll swoop in and hit Brian with a tranq dart, got it."_ Jonathan said as he ended the call.

"But before that," Jonathan said to himself. "I'll push master out of the way and keep him safe, he deserves Isabella after what he's been through. I won't fail you master."

 ** _~~~~~FFL~~~~~_**

 **AN#2: Welp, Jonathan obviously not himself.**

 **AN#3: Guys, again, I am so sorry for making you think that I abandoned this story. But don't worry, I haven't, I just got a little writer's block for this story. I kinda lost all my inspiration at some point, but now that found it again, I can continue this story and hopefully bring it to an awesome ending.**

 **THE TATTOO ARTIST is out, peace...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dreadwind216 – Well…You're just gonna have to read and find out.**

 **Transformers 0 – I think I've worked a little too hard, I've been trying to think of a way to end this story that I almost forgot about it.**

 **MasterDeulistMichael – Dude, where's the fun in that? There need to be a point in the story where the villain looks like he's about to win, but by some miracle (me), the hero wins.**

 **Dreadwind216 – Well…You're just gonna have to read and find out.**

 **Transformers 0 – I think I've worked a little too hard, I've been trying to think of a way to end this story that I almost forgot about it.**

 **MasterDeulistMichael – Dude, where's the fun in that? There need to be a point in the story where the villain looks like he's about to win, but by some miracle (me), the hero wins.**

 **AN#1: Okay guys, this is it, Phineas Flynn vs. Brian Howell. How is this fight gonna play out? Who will win? Who will take Isabella home? What happened to Jonathan? WHY AM I ASKING ALL THESE QUESTIONS AGAIN?!**

 ***Eherm* Sorry about that. Let's get on with the story.**

 ** _~~~~~FFL~~~~~_**

Phineas dodged another one of Brian's punches and continued to dodge every hit that he was trying to deliver.

"Stand still you prick and let me pound your face in!" Brian growled.

"Fat chance," Phineas said dodging another punch. "You can't even land a punch on me, it's pathetic."

"Why you," Brian growled in anger. "Bastard, you're gonna regret that!"

Brian then unleashed a flurry of rapid-fire punches.

Phineas dodged every punch, he then thought back to what Vanessa said.

 _"You won't really need to fight him in any sense, the suit can allow you to fight but, all you need to do is dodge," Vanessa said. "You also need to get him angry, that's the flaw of the Martial Arts-Inator, although you will become a good fighter, it also increases your temper making it easy to lose your cool in an instant. You can engage him if you want, but your main objective is just to raise his temper to the point where he won't be able to think straight."_

'All I have to do is push Brian's buttons until he loses it,' Phineas thought. 'Once he does, Brian's done for.'

"Come on," Phineas teased. "Is that the best you can do?"

"AAAGGGHHH!" Brian suddenly picked up speed which took Phineas off guard.

Brian reeled his right arm back and aimed for Phineas' chest.

Unfortunately Phineas wasn't fast enough to dodge the punch, Brian's fist was able to connect with Phineas shoulder.

Phineas was pushed back by the punch and he fell to the floor.

"Like I said," Brian growled. "You're gonna regret that."

'Crap, he suddenly got a whole lot faster.'

 _"You'll have to heed my warning though, as Brian's anger rises, so does his strength, speed, agility and overall combat skills. So watch out."_

Phineas reached up to his neck where the suit's power gauge was. He pushed a button that increased the suit's abilities.

 **(Line Break Quote: "She said she was 'vaguely interested'.")**

Back at O.W.C.A HQ, Vanessa, Gretchen, Apollo, and Jason were watching Phineas and Brian's fight on several computer screens.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask," Gretchen said. "How did you get all these cameras into the warehouse?"

"Fly cams," Vanessa said without taking her eyes off the screens. "My dad made them specifically for spy use."

"That's so awesome," Jason said. "Could I ask your dad if I could buy a couple of them?"

"Sure," Vanessa said still not taking her eyes off the screens. "Each cam costs about 8,000 bucks."

Jason fell out of his chair. "That's extortion!"

"You're obviously just gonna use 'em for spying on the girl's bathroom anyway." Apollo teased.

"No I'm not," Jason said getting back onto his chair. "Just what kind of pervert do you take me for? And why are the cameras so expensive anyways?"

"We machine the nanotechnology needed for each fly cam right here at HQ," Vanessa said. "We also order most of the needed parts from foreign countries."

"AARRGGHH!" Brian yelled on screen.

"Whoa," Apollo said. "Phineas is really ticking him off."

 **(Line Break Quote: "I didn't want to bring this up in front of everyone but, I don't like zucchinis.")**

"STAY STILL!" Brian screamed.

Phineas taunted Brian even more by extending his hand and gestured. 'come at me bro'

Brian growled and lunged at Phineas who dodged.

'Is it just me, or are Brian's eyes turning red?' Phineas thought taking notice of Brian's pupils. 'Is that some kind of side effect of the Inator that Brian used on himself?'

Brian growled and lunged at Phineas who continued to dodge Brian's attacks effortlessly. But then Phineas noticed something, Brian's attacks were getting faster.

Phineas tried to dodge another punch, but it too late, Brian fist connected with Phineas' shoulder, causing the boy to stumble backwards.

Brian showed no leniency to Phineas, who was a little off balance, and punched him right in the gut.

"Oof!" Phineas coughed as he was tossed at least seven feet away. 'He's even gotten stronger somehow.'

Brian instantly closed the distance between him and Phineas.

Phineas, who was clutching his stomach in pain, found himself being lifted up by the collar of his shirt.

"Did that hurt Phiny?" Brian asked in mocked worry. "I hope it did, cause that's nothing compared to what'll do next."

Brian then tossed Phineas a good ten feet away; he landed on a crate that broke under impact.

Phineas slowly got to his feet and remembered another thing Vanessa told him.

 _"Phin," Vanessa said putting a hand on his shoulder. "One more thing, hold out your hand."_

 _Vanessa then placed a small coin-shaped item into his open palm, it looked faintly similar to a button cell battery._

 _"This is an enhancer chip for the suit," Vanessa said. "This is only for emergencies, if you find yourself in a position where Brian has the upper hand, you know what to do."_

 _Phineas stared at the chip with uncertainty._

Phineas ran behind a couple of tall crates.

"Running away Phiny?" Brian said in a mocking tone. "That won't help you at all."

Phineas pulled out the enhancer chip from his pocket and stared at it.

 _"There's a port in the suit's left arm strap," Vanessa said. "That's where it goes. Phineas, I'm just hoping you won't have to resort to using that."_

'No backing out now,' Phineas thought to himself. 'I can barely block any of Brian's hits anymore, whatever consequences this thing will put out, I'll just have to bear with it.'

Phineas then opened the port on his left arm strap and inserted the chip.

That's when it happened.

Phineas could feel his muscles being electrically stimulated. If there was any way for Phineas to describe the feeling, it was almost indescribable.

After a few seconds, Phineas felt like he could run around the world, (somewhere along the way, he probably did) the burst of energy was so invigorating that Phineas picked up one of the crates and tossed it in Brian's general direction.

Brian reacted fast and did a back flip kick on the crate that reduced the wooden box into a pile of broken splinters.

As Brian landed back on his feet he barely had time to register that Phineas had lunged in front of him.

Brian didn't have time to raise his arms to block Phineas' foot as it made a clean connection with Brian's chest.

"OOF!" Brian spluttered as he fell to the ground.

Phineas glared down at Brian. "That was for kidnapping Isabella."

"So," Brian said as he got to his feet. "Phiny's gonna fight now is he?"

"I'm gonna make you pay for taking Isabella." Phineas said as he cracked his knuckles.

Brian brushed off some dirt on his shirt. "Alright, let's see what you got."

 **(Line Break Quote: "This doesn't even make any sense.")**

Meanwhile, Jonathan was watching the fight unfold from the rooftop of another warehouse building."

 _"Jonathan,"_ Vanessa's said through a headphone connected to Jonathan's ear. _"Where's your position?"_

"Rooftop," Jonathan replied. "Should I transfer positions to get a better shot?"

 _"Yes,"_ Vanessa said. _"I need you inside the building, something's wrong, Brian's strength and speed suddenly doubled."_

"What?!" Jonathan yelled in shock.

 _"Phineas had to use to enhancer chip,"_ Vanessa said. _"You have to get in there now; you and I both know that chip won't last long. Phineas might need your help."_

"Gotcha," Jonathan said. "I'll get in there now."

Jonathan then took of the headphone. "Might as well, master won't last long himself now that he's entered stage 3."

 ** _~~~~~FFL~~~~~_**

 **THE TATTOO ARTIST is out, peace...**


End file.
